Create a Player
How to Create a Player Just put his or her name, pokemon they will be turned into, and thier personality! PLEASE GIVE THE USER NAME THAT PLAYS THE CHARACTER! THANK YOU!!! Ethan (played by YoshiPerson) Pokemon: Pikachu Status: Hangin' out with his rescue team, the Paladins. Getting ready to go on mission. Personality: Funny, cool, and bold. Kellyn (Tditda2010) Pokemon: Riolu Status: in waves near beach Personality: Serious, Likeable, Brave, Quiet Zack-NIzzy Pokemon: Raichu Status: Awake Personality: Nice and fun. Chimmy Pokemon: Chimchar Status:Being hyper as usual. Personality:Insane but nice. Jake Pokemon: Growlithe Status:Just waking up. Personality:Hot, but has no idea that he is. Incredibly modest. Steffi-NIzzy Pokemon:Eevee--->Leafeon Status: Awake Personality: Nice, quiet, polite Silver Pokemon: Totodile Status: unconscious Personality: Quiet. Sees the bad things about life rather than the good. The glass is half empty. Bob Pokemon: Lucario Status: Awake. Personality: Running around random things. Chase Pokemon:Gallade Status:Hanging around the streets. Personality:Nothing but cool. Chelsea Pokemon: Vulpix Status: Asleep Personality: Awesome, friendly and nice. Charly Pokemon: Nidorina Status: Chillin' like a villian (because she is) Personality: Cool Cherushia Pokemon: Ninetails Status: Awake Personality: Shy but friendly Flame Pokemon: Rapidash Status: Asleep Personality: A born rebel Sprakle Pokemon: Vaporeon Status: Awake Personality: Spazzdickated fish thing but friendly. (Only to his family and friends, not scary doctors) Arve Pokemon: Jolteon status: Asleep Personality:has regular mood swings, friendly, shy, and loves to be herself Aura Pokemon: Bayleaf Status: Awake Personality: Nothing but cool Rudi Pokemon: Glaceon Status: Awake Personality: Sane and kinda cool (In a weird kinda way) Shade Pokemon: Luxio Status: Awake Personality: Friendly,quiet, has a short temper and is a goth Dylan Pokemon: Aipom Status: Typing his status (Awake) Personality: A bit insane and a lot funny Ice (Tditda2010) Pokemon: Snorunt Status: Awake Personality: Funny and Quiet Kenzen Pokemon:(Look at pictures for Current) Status: Asleep Personality: Hyper and Fun yet serious Player:Kenzen11 File:130px-261Poochyena.png|Poocheyena (current) File:262Mightyena.png|Mightyena File:Kenzen.png|Human Gram Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Sleeping Personality: A Leader in sorts Player:Kenzen11 File:210px-004Charmander.png|Charmander(current) File:210px-005Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon File:220px-006Charizard.png|Charizard File:Gram.png|Human Jessie Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Flying in the night Personality: A funny girl with quirks Player:Kenzen11 File:328Trapinch.png|Trapinch File:150px-329Vibrava.png|Vibrava(current) File:150px-330Flygon.png|Flygon File:Jessie.png|Human Eve Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Thinking Personality: A serious young girl Player:Kenzen11 File:130px-133Eevee.png|Eevee (current) File:170px-196Espeon.png|Espeon File:Eve.png|Huamn Lio Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Sleeping Personality: The strongest link Player:Kenzen11 File:357Tropius.png|Tropius (current) File:Leo.png| Human Shadow Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Status: Sleeping Personality: A Nice Goth, strong Chimchar Player:Kenzen11 File:100px-390Chimchar.png|Chimchar (current) File:210px-391Monferno.png|Monferno File:220px-392Infernape.png|Infernape File:Shadow.png| Human Mist Pokemon: (Look at pictures for Current) Staus: Awake Personality:A funny girl with a knack for pranks Player:Kenzen11 File:130px-258Mudkip.png|Mudkip (current) File:220px-259Marshtomp.png|Marshtomp File:220px-260Swampert.png|Swampert File:Mist.png| Human Lindsay Pokemon: Wurmple Personality: Bossy yet very loving and kind Status: Awake Player: TDALindsayfan1 Simon Pokemon: Abra Personality: Really smart and friendly Status: Awake Player: SKWay78 Belle Pokemon: Mime Jr. Personality: Graceful and very, VERY playful Status: Awake Player: beautynotbeast Kitty Pokemon: Eevee Personality: Strong and very goth Status: Awake Player: Shadowpath13 Ootachi Pokemon: Furret Personality: Calm, quiet, likes to have fun Status: Awake Player: ShAdOw AnGeL Craig Pokemon: Torchic Personality: Shy, quiet, smart Status: Unconscious Player: Cragiled dyrium Zoey Pokemon:Pichu Personalty:Dumb.energetic,and really friendly Staus:Awake! Player:Heather rocks Jennifer (Played By izzynsierrafan12) Pokemon: Prinplup Personality:Strategic,backstabber,smart,kleptomaniac Status:Watching her Prinplup eat Vile Pokemon: Larvitar Personality: Dark, can come off as ruthless but is actually quite nice once you get to know him, intelligent, very stealthy and strategic, also very precise and to the point Status: Forming Rescue Team: Scorpia Played By: SerpentKing999 Phyllis Pokemon: Scrafty Personality: Mean and rude, easily annoyed. A troublemaker. Status: Stealing Alakazam's spoons. :P Played by: I DON'T EXIST, GUYS! >:( Myra 'Pokemon:'Umbreon 'Personality:'independent,stealthy,stragetic,fierce,loyal to friends 'Status:'Forming Team Catz(Catlike Pokemon only)(That includes Eevee and the Eeveelutions) 'Played By:'Rainnose(Username) Holly Played By: CrymsonShokwave Pokemon: Kirlia Status: Running around in a circle, frantic Personality: Adventurous, Friendly, Steadfast, Helpful, Cheerful, Never wants to sit still